


The Young Mages

by ms45



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms45/pseuds/ms45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the Dragon Age prompt generator: "Bethany Hawke/Oghren, internet meme"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Young Mages

Bethany was so, so excited to have moved into her own home. Well, not her own exactly - finances dictated sharing with similarly embarrassed tenants - but still, she was surrounded by people who mostly shared her interest in magic and were willing to stay up well into the night, sharing a bong and expostulating on the relative merits of Arcane vs Primal magic for self-defence, or the sit-in in solidarity with the Saarebas, or playing fuck-marry-kill. It was marvellous! and more importantly, didn’t involve Uncle Gamlen. 

There’s always one, though, and Bethany felt an impending sense of doom when the household’s token jock Oghren, the lynchpin of the household celebrating ten years on the same Masters in physical education, called out to her. “Heya Princess! You gotta see this!” She wished she’d never let it slip that she was an Amell - fortunately most of the house seemed to think it gave them some sort of in to the corridors of power. And she was a polite, well-mannered young lady who hadn’t yet realised that the brittle attitude of Velanna or the sharpness of Shianni was well-developed self-defence, not just them being hard to get on with, so she wandered down to Oghren’s evil-smelling room. 

She regretted it immediately when he turned the screen to face her, a shit-eating grin barely concealed by his massive ginger beard. “Oghren!” she almost screamed, “what the - is that even possible? How is that man still alive?” She backed out of the room and ran back to her own computer to look up pictures of kittens. 

Oghren turned back to the screen, taking a gulp from his can of Carlsberg. “Ah, Goatse,” he smirked, “you’ve done it again.”


End file.
